Trazando Caminos
by Karina Castillo
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando aparece una simple cosita que no llega ni a pesar los tres kilos, a poner todo patas para arriba?. Quedas prendado de tan hermosos ojos color chocolate que emanaban tanta pureza, no te crees merecedor de ella, y egoístamente sientes que te pertenece.Pero esa pequeña no está sola. ¿Estás dispuesto a intentarlo?. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y voy a averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Trazando Caminos**

**Summary:**

Su mundo cambia de la noche a la mañana. Por obra del destino sus caminos se cruzan…

¿Qué haces cuando aparece una simple cosita que no llega ni a pesar los tres kilos, a poner todo patas para arriba?

Quedas prendado de tan hermosos ojos color chocolate que emanaban tanta pureza, no te crees merecedor de ella, y egoístamente sientes que te pertenece.

Pero esa pequeña no está sola, una joven con el mismo color de ojos la acompaña. Aunque sus ojos no brillan, tan parecidos a los tuyos, ambos están vacíos, están opacos… tan carentes de emociones.

¿Estás dispuesto a intentarlo? ¿Aún cuando sabes que puede ser fatal el desenlace?

¿Dos personas destruidas pueden llegar a sanar?

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y voy a averiguarlo.

**Prefacio**

La familia Cullen, una de las más famosas y ricas de la ciudad de Chicago, estaban preocupados por su segundo hijo: la manera en la que llevaba comportándose los últimos años no era de su agrado; sin embargo, aunque no lo aprobaran, él siempre podría contar con su apoyo.

Solo pedían que su niño volviera a ser aquel joven que alguna vez fue, que un milagro que les trajera de nuevo a ese chico alegre, noble, amigable y con tan buenos sentimientos que siempre estaba ahí para los demás.

El dolor crea barreras, la traición crea desconfianza, un engaño te vuelve frío. Cuando tu mundo se desborona tomas la primera opción: levantarte y auto-protegerte; no importa el precio, no importa el daño hacia los demás, cuando te han dañado tan dolorosamente tu supervivencia es lo único que te importa.

Edward Cullen de veintiocho años de edad, médico prestigioso, especializado en el área de traumatología, soltero, guapo, con unos inmensos ojos verdes y cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses, más de la mitad de la planta femenina del hospital bota sus bragas por él, pero el chico no cree en los compromisos.

Muchas rondaban tras sus huesitos, pero él no quería nada serio, aún era joven y al parecer no pensaba sentar cabeza nunca. Bien dice el dicho: _"Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé",_ porque nada está escrito, el destino da vueltas y el mundo gira cada vez a mayor velocidad, cambiando nuestras formas de pensar. Edward Cullen entenderá que detrás de esa fachada del chico frío y sin sentimientos existe un porqué, la razón por la que guardó su corazón y lo auto-protegió para que no volvieran a dañarlo.

Hasta que un día una joven de diecinueve años de edad, llamada Isabella (una chica de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que reflejan la tristeza que la consumía; una joven de sentimientos tan profundos que su sola mirada los transmitía), acompañada de una recién nacida, la cual tiene su mismo color de ojos. Ambas llegan sin aviso y como un torbellino irrumpen en la vida de los Cullen, especialmente a la de Edward, quien queda prendado desde el primer momento en que la castaña abrió sus ojos en aquella habitación.

Ahora el destino ponía ante ellos una nueva oportunidad.

¿Merecería la pena intentarlo?

¿Y rescatar los pedazos de su corazón para volver a reconstruirlo?


	2. capítulo 1: El curso de la vida

_Iniciamos con esta nueva historia, gracias a mi amiga y beta Eve quien me tiene paciencia y dedicación a cada uno de mis inventos!_

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Primer Capítulo: El curso de la vida.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Me encontraba recostado en la sala haciendo _zapping_ en la televisión, después de haber sido arrastrado por Alice a más de siete tiendas en el centro comercial, y anterior a eso, tuve una noche desenfrenada de sexo con una linda rubia llamada… Bueno, ya olvidé el nombre, así que ahora estaba agotado.

Lo bueno de vivir solo y en una casa espaciosa es que las casas entre sí están lo suficientemente alejadas la una de la otra y el ambiente en este privado era agradable.

Estaba intentando quedarme dormido cuando sonó el timbre, miré el reloj, diez y quince de la noche; extrañado de que alguien viniera a estas horas, me levanté a abrir la puerta, giré la perilla y nada. Total oscuridad y silencio. Un impulso me llevó a mirar hacia abajo y cuál fue mi sorpresa: envuelto en una frazada blanca se encontraba un bebé recién nacido, salí y miré hacia todos lados, esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto. _Emmett,_ grité internamente, pero luego recordé que él se encontraba de vacaciones por una semana.

Eché un vistazo una vez más pero nada. Con algo de nervios y miedo tomé al pequeño bultito del piso, abrí lentamente la frazada, era una niña demasiado pequeñita, estaba desnuda, la observé detenidamente; no tenía días de haber nacido, tan solo tendría unas pocas horas, lo deduje por el color de su piel, todavía rojita; sus pequeños mechones de cabello tenían rastros de sangre, seguramente la placenta.

Sin saber qué hacer entré con ella a casa.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —pregunté, como si ella me pudiera contestar.

Cómo alguien podría hacer semejante bestialidad de abandonar a un inocente, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Una ola de coraje recorrió mi cuerpo; traté de tranquilizarme, pues esta pequeña era un alma pura y se encontraba en mis brazos.

Noté un brillo entre la manta, acomodé a la bebé con cuidado en el sofá, desenvolví la manta y ahí se encontraba un relicario en forma de corazón, era fino, por lo que pude apreciar; tenía un nombre plasmado: _Isabella._

La pequeña se empezó a remover, dejé de prestar atención a ese relicario. Recordé las veces que cargué a mi sobrina Lilian de pequeña y de la misma manera arrullé a la bebé, tratando de calmarla. No me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó hasta que vi el reloj, marcaba la una de la madrugada.

Miré a la pequeña… Se veía tan frágil, como una muñequita de porcelana, una muñequita muy linda, sus pequeños mechones rizados se veían de color castaño, su carita era redonda, sus ojitos permanecían cerrados, podía deducir que su piel sería blanca, tan parecida a la mía; _¿así sería la de sus padres?,_ me pregunté. _Y a todo esto, ¿dónde están sus padres? _

Suspiré, porque no iba a obtener respuestas preguntándome a mí mismo. Sentí un calor instalarse en mi pecho, justo en ese pedazo de órgano que tengo, llamado corazón, el cual había estado frío por varios años.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, una necesidad de protegerla me invadió. Con sumo cuidado acaricié su mejilla, acto seguido, la pequeñita, puso su manita sobre la mía.

—Aquí estás segura, nena. Vuelve a dormir —le susurré.

Esta pequeña en segundos me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano _y eso no era algo bueno, no podía encariñarme con ella; _sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto, no podía quedármela, tenía que dar parte a las autoridades.

No podía simplemente dejar las cosas así; tal vez la secuestraron, quizá su mamá se arrepintió y esté buscándola y no recuerde dónde la dejó, o quizá no la quisieron y simplemente hicieron lo primero que se les pasó por la cabeza… abandonarla. Por más que quisiera quedarme con ella, tenía que dejar de pensar y llevar a la pequeña a que la revisaran, por si tenía alguna complicación.

Subí a mi habitación con la bebé en brazos, tomé una frazada y la abrigué con cuidado; tenía que llevarla al hospital. Jasper estaba de turno, él me ayudaría y aconsejaría, era mi mejor amigo y cuñado; seguro me diría qué hacer antes de informar a las autoridades. Tomé unas almohadas, las llaves del Volvo y me dirigí al auto, incliné el asiento del copiloto y deposité las almohadas, poniendo en el centro a la bebé, quien estaba profundamente dormida. Puse la calefacción, pues era una noche fría, un poco de música y salí rumbo al hospital.

Después de cuarenta minutos aparqué mi Volvo en mi lugar habitual, rodeé el auto y tomé a la pequeña en brazos, protegiéndola del frío. Caminé por los pasillos y saludé al vigilante y a la encargada del área de pediatría, quienes se me quedaron o más bien se quedaron viendo detenidamente lo que traía en brazos. Entré a la sala de pediatría y ahí sentado revisando unos documentos se encontraba Jasper.

—Hola, Jazz —saludé.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —me preguntó sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

—Tengo un problema —solté con la esperanza de que volteara y así lo hizo.

—¡Pero…! Eso no es lo que me imagino, ¿o sí? —cuestionó abriendo los ojos y levantándose de golpe—. Edward, ¿es un bebé? —inquirió nervioso—. Te dije que alguna vez meterías la pata. —Me miró entrecerrando los ojos—. No podías mantener tus manos y tu amiguito para ti mismo —me acusó.

—Sí, es un bebé, pero no es mía —respondí mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Entonces? —insistió desconcertado.

—Mmm… Verás… La abandonaron frente a la puerta de mi casa, estoy seguro que tiene unas horas de nacida —le dije mirando a la bebé.

—¿Y qué tal si es tuya y la madre huyó evadiendo su responsabilidad? —Volvió a acusarme.

Sabía que tenía fama de mujeriego y lo era, pero no era descuidado.

—No es mía, Jazz. Lo juro —aseguré honestamente—, he usado protección siempre, de eso estoy cien por ciento seguro.

_Yo no queria ese tipo de errores, nunca más._

—Te creo. —En segundos llegó a mi lado, descubrió las mantas y una sonrisa apareció en su cara—. Es bonita y tienes razón tiene todas las características de una recién nacida —aseveró contemplando a la bebé.

—Necesito que la valores, no sé quién fue capaz de semejante atrocidad —exclamé enojado por el abandono de la pequeña.

—Hay gente que no merece llamarse MADRE —comentó Jasper totalmente de acuerdo conmigo—. Dame a la pequeña, ahora mismo la limpiaré y revisaré, aunque se ve muy sana. —Le entregué a la bebé en brazos y me sentí vacío.

—Por cierto, Carlisle está por aquí, lo han llamado de emergencia —indicó Jasper algo preocupado.

—¿Por qué? —Era raro que llamaran a mi padre, debería ser algo serio.

—Un caso de un paciente y la policía está implicada, solo eso he sabido —comunicó mientras seguía revisando a la pequeña.

—Jasper, tengo que hablar con mi padre, ¿podrías quedarte con la pequeña?

—Sí, claro. Aún no termino de revisarla. —Puso a la bebé en la camilla. La miré una vez más.

—Ok. Debo ponerlo al tanto de la bebé, quiero su consejo. Ya regreso —dije saliendo de la habitación. Caminé por los pasillos hasta el elevador, presioné el botón del segundo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, caminé deprisa llegando al mostrador del área de urgencias.

—Buenas noches, Clara —saludé a la asistente en turno.

—Buenas noches, Edward. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No era tu día libre? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí, pero he venido a buscar a mi padre, algo importante —le expliqué.

—Se encuentra en terapia intensiva, ingresó una joven que estaba al borde de la muerte —me contó algo triste. Clara era una señora mayor, pero de sentimientos muy nobles.

—Gracias, que tengas buena noche —le dije saliendo a buscar a papá.

Me encaminé hacia la sala. Entré visualizando a mi padre, él estaba checando a la que me imaginé debía ser la joven de la que habló Clara.

—Papá —lo llamé. Se giró a verme y supe en seguida que veía la preocupación en mis ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —me preguntó angustiado—. ¿Estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Yo estoy bien… quería hablar contigo de algo importante —manifesté pasando las manos por mi cabello.

—Dime, hijo —me animó—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Me acerqué a observar a la joven, me horroricé al ver los golpes en su cara, tenía una venda en la cabeza y otra en las costillas, y moretones saltaban a la vista en su cara y brazos.

—Pero… ¡Santo cielos! ¿Qué le ha pasado a esta chica? —le pregunté con terror. La chica estaba muy lastimada y pálida.

Mi padre respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Me han llamado hace tres horas más o menos, era de suma importancia puesto que la policía esté implicada en esto, daban una ronda por la Avenida Houston, cuando visualizaron a la chica en el suelo y a un sujeto tratando de llevársela, al percatarse de que la policía iba hacia ellos salió corriendo, los policías decidieron auxiliar a la mujer en vez de ir tras el delincuente; ellos mismos la han traído, cayó inconsciente cuando la tomaron en brazos. —Estaba asimilando la historia, la Avenida Houston quedaba a cuatro calles de mi casa—. El desmayo fue causado por la herida en la cabeza, tiene dos costillas rotas, moretones por casi todo el cuerpo y cara. —Papá se pasó las manos por el rostro, eran pocas veces las que lo había visto así de preocupado—. Perdió mucha sangre y entró en estado de coma, no sabemos si despertará pronto, confiamos en que sí, pero hay algo más que nos preocupa —dijo y sus ojos mostraban miedo.

—¿Qué…Qué es? —le pregunté. Una espantosa idea vino a mí—. La violaron —solté de golpe, mirando a la joven.

—No, Edward. No la violaron, es algo relativamente angustiante… Llegó con la ropa íntima manchada de sangre, pensamos que era una hemorragia interna, pero cuando la chequeé supe que estábamos equivocados, tuvimos que limpiar con cuidado y extraer todos los restos de placenta, si nos hubiéramos tardado más probablemente hubiera muerto.

_Placenta, placenta, placenta, placenta, placenta… Esa palabra retumbaba en mis pensamientos…_

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté tratando de hacerme a la idea de que había escuchado mal.

—Estamos 100% seguros que el canal del parto está sensible debido a un alumbramiento, esta joven sin duda acaba de dar a luz, no sabemos en qué condiciones y no sabemos si el feto estaba al término de las cuarenta semanas; de lo único que estamos seguros es que esta joven hace unas horas dio a luz —aseguró papá con tristeza mirando a la chica—. No sabemos quién es, no traía ningún tipo de identificación, la policía estará investigando. Hasta que ellos averigüen algo o ella despierte estamos cegados.

Me quedé analizando lo que decía papá y en minutos ideas cruzaron por mi mente. La pequeña bebé en mi puerta, esta joven a solo unas calles de su casa, ella había dado a luz y la bebé tenía horas de nacida; todo encajaba, por ilógico que pareciera, a la vez era tan claro como el agua, una idea pasó por mi cabeza: _ella no la abandonó, ella protegió a su bebé, de la única manera que supo hacerlo._ Una ola de paz me invadió, estaba seguro que esa niña era de esta joven.

—Papá, tengo algo que decirte, es muy importante… —Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que estaba_. Solo díselo, Edward, me dije a mí mismo_—. Hace unas tres horas y un poquito más… Mmm, alguien tocó a la puerta, cuando fui abrirla encontré a una recién nacida, estoy seguro que tiene tan solo unas horas —dije mirando atentamente su reacción.

Vi a papá ponerse más pálido de lo normal, así que decidí seguir hablando:

—La he traído para que la revisen, Jasper se ha quedado con ella, ¿crees que podría ser la de la bebé? Yo estoy… pienso que tal vez sí… no sé por qué, pero estoy seguro —hablé más para mí que para papá.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Edward? —preguntó saliendo de su trance.

—Son demasiadas coincidencias. Encontraron a la joven a cuatro calles de donde vivo; casi a la misma hora, alguien dejó a la bebé en mi puerta, la bebé tiene horas de nacida, rastros de placenta en su cabello. Esta joven —continué apuntando a la muchacha—, tiene horas de haber dado a luz. —Traté de explicarme. De pronto un clic apareció en mi cerebro—. Además, la pequeña trae un relicario en forma de corazón que dice: Isabella —le dije a papá, buscando en los bolsillos de mi pantalón—. Mira —le insté entregándole la cadenita. Papá la observó detenidamente y se percató de algo que yo no, un pequeño ganchito, lo abrió, mostrando en el interior una pequeña imagen; me quedé en _shock,_ una cosa es pensarlo y otra confirmarlo.

—¡Dios mío! —expresó papá.

Era el rostro de la misma joven tendida en esa cama de hospital en la que ellos se encontraban, pero con la diferencia de que en dicha foto tenía una sonrisa en su cara… y no estaba en estas condiciones, tan desafortunadas en las que ahora se encontraba.

* * *

El primer capítulo como lo prometí, esta arriba.

Nada feliz al empezar esta historia, tantas dudas y preguntas que estaran formulando sus cabecitas mis queridas lectoras!

Espero anciosa sus comentarios y suposiciones hacerca de este capitulo!

Besos...

**Karina Castillo**


	3. capítulo 2: Confirmando Sospechas

_Quiero agradecer por tan buena bienvenida a esta Nueva Historia._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Confirmando sospechas.**

—Es…es… ella —dijo mi padre titubeando. Juro haber visto en su mirada miles de sentimientos.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuré—. En serio, ¿será su madre? —pregunté, esperando la respuesta de papa, yo sentía que sí lo era, pero tal vez estaba equivocado.

—Creo que sí, Edward, aunque es muy joven para serlo… Tenemos que mandar a hacer unas pruebas de ADN, de no ser su madre notificaremos a las autoridades sobre la pequeña. —Sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

—Podemos decirle a mamá, ella tiene amigas en su trabajo que nos pueden ayudar. —Mi padre me miró, intentando descifrar lo que le decía, de seguro parecía que había perdido un tornillo. Después de que mi vida quedara marcada, yo no expresaba sentimientos hacia otras personas, solo hacia mi familia—. No podemos entregar a la pequeña si ella es su madre, es justo que conserve a su hija —expresé con determinación. Y_ también es justo que yo la conserve a mi lado. ¿De dónde salió ese lado posesivo? _Me pregunté.

—Tienes razón, hijo, pero… —papá suspiró—, en dado caso que sean madre e hija, si no hay más familiares o ella no despierta la bebé irá a parar a una casa hogar o a una de acogida hasta que su madre, o alguien la reclame como familiar. —No si yo lo permitía, un sentimiento que había enterrado hace años hizo reaccionar al hombre mujeriego, frío en el que me había convertido. Mis padres y hermanos sabían mi pasado, no estaban de acuerdo con la vida que llevaba, pero me respetaban, lo único bueno que tenía en la vida era mi familia y ahora…. esta pequeña—. Hablaremos a primera hora con tu madre, ahora busca a Liam, quiero que le extraiga sangre a la bebé y a la joven; necesitamos esa prueba lo antes posible, dile que lo estaré esperando. — Papá puso una mano sobre mi hombro—. Después te buscaré con Jasper. —Asentí. Miré una vez más a la joven y suspiré, desechando las ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza.

_No la juzgues hasta saber la verdad, una voz me reprendió. _

_No lo haré hasta saber de sus labios la verdad. _

Encontré a Liam y le informé lo que mi padre pidió. Una vez cumplida mi misión me dirigí hacia el área de pediatría donde encontré a Jasper embelesado observando a la bebé.

—Te cautivó —comenté llamando su atención.

Con una sonrisa de bobo volteó.

—Es hermosa y muy tranquila —susurró para no despertarla.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunté acercándome, estaba algo preocupado. Solo llevaba unas horas de nacida y ya empezaba a enfrentarse al mundo. Este ángel estaba solo.

_Ya no más… te tiene a ti. Sí, tienes razón, me tiene a mí._

—Me sorprendí mucho, está en excelentes condiciones. Le acabamos de dar de comer y cayó rendida. —Acarició su mejilla suavemente—. Aunque te puedo asegurar que quien cortó el cordón umbilical no sabía bien lo que hacía, claramente esto no lo hizo un experto. —Suspiró—. Estoy casi seguro que su madre dio a luz sin ayuda médica y probablemente alguien estuvo a su lado tratando de ayudarla.

— ¿Pero ella está bien? —Me pase las manos por mi cabello—. ¿Está sana?

—Sí. Lavé con cuidado el cordón umbilical, ella está sana, pesa 3.100 gramos y mide 50 centímetros; podría asegurarte que llego a la semana 39 sin problemas, sus pulmones se formaron correctamente. Examiné su boquita, traía restos de calostro, su madre probablemente intentó o la alimentó; le hice un tamiz auditivo y está perfecta; hay que hacerle uno de sangre —me informó. El solo pensar que una aguja podría lastimarla me hizo estremecer.

—Liam vendrá a tomarle una muestra de sangre para su ADN, ¿de ahí podrías tomar para hacerle el resto del examen? —pregunté.

—Sí, ahora explícame para qué las pruebas de sangre —inquirió desconcertado.

—Mmm…es una historia que aún no está confirmada, parece algo irreal, pero existe la posibilidad de que la joven que está atendiendo papá sea la madre de esta pequeña. —Jazz quedó en shock asimilando lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué... qué dices?

—Es mejor que te sientes, no te vayas a caer después de que escuches lo que voy a explicarte… —Y me dispuse a contarle a Jasper cómo llegó la joven; los golpes, el rastro de haber dado a luz, la llegada de la bebé a mi casa, que queda cerca de donde encontraron a la joven, además de la cadenita que llevaba la bebé, en la cual aparece la joven que está en coma y las posibilidades de que despierta. La cara de Jasper viajó del enojo a la tristeza.

—Es una historia de telenovela —dijo agitando la cabeza para despejarse un poco.

—Sí, pero esto es real —aseguré palmeando su hombro.

Una hora más tarde mi padre pasó a vernos, evaluó a la bebe y como sucedió conmigo y con Jasper… la pequeña lo atrapó.

Me permitió llevar a la bebé a mi casa, no hizo preguntas del por qué de mi interés y se lo agradecí; antes de irnos me acompañó a la tienda del hospital que habría las 24 horas, para comprar fórmula para la bebe, pañales, toallitas, biberones y unas prendas de ropa. Agradecí la ayuda de papá, yo no tenía idea de eso, es más, no sabía que un bebé ocupara tantas cosas. Ya veo por qué Rosalie parecía mudarse a casa de mis padres cada vez que iba con los bolsos de Lilian.

Llegué a casa casi a las cuatro de la madrugada, la pequeña se removió inquieta y me apresuré a prepararle un biberón; según las instrucciones de Jasper los recién nacidos comían cada tres horas. Puse el agua a calentar y minutos después incorporé las cucharadas de leche, agité el biberón, deposité unas gotitas en mi mano y después de tres intentos en que estuviera el agua adecuada le di de comer, para ser tan pequeñita sí que tenía hambre, se lo terminó todo; con cuidado y delicadeza la recosté en mi pecho, y empecé a darle golpecitos hasta que eructó, cuando mi misión fue cumplida subimos a mi habitación para dormir.

Dormir me llevó mucho más tiempo del que creía, la deposité en mi cama a mi lado y la rodeé de almohadas para que no le fuera a pasar algo, pero a pesar de que estaba segura, yo no podía pegar el ojo, me puse a contar ovejas intentando dormir un poco y nada. Intenté cantando el himno nacional y nada; con cuidado tomé a la pequeña y la deposité sobre mi pecho, me sentí tranquilo, con esmero la acomodé, a ella pareció gustarle, ya que sus manitas se hicieron puñitos cuando agarraron mi camisa, allí con la luz de la pequeña lámpara el sueño vino a mí, mientras contemplaba a la pequeña que había hecho que mi corazón volviera a latir después de estar congelado por años.

Me desperté con el sonido del timbre de la casa, con mucho cuidado dejé a la pequeña en la cama, quien tenía poco de haberse quedado dormida después de comer, miré mi camiseta y noté que estaba llena de pomada.

¿Por qué estoy embarrado? Bueno… una hora después de haber comido la bebé hizo del baño y fue todo un reto cambiarla, el bote de basura está lleno de pañales desperdiciados, sin contar las sábanas que tuve que cambiar; ahora lo veo divertido, quién diría que Edward Cullen, el hombre frío y mujeriego, estaría a cargo de una pequeña, quien lo había atado a su lado temporalmente y guardaba la esperanza que fuera para siempre.

El timbre volvió a sonar, así que decidí bajar así como estaba. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a papá y mamá.

—Hola, buen día —saludé haciéndome a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—¡Oh Edward! Tu padre me ha contado todo, en verdad es algo sorprendente, si es cierto y se comprueba deber ser terrible todo lo que pasó esa joven, quién se atrevería hacer algo así. —Se sentó en el sillón, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, mi madre era noble y siempre estaba del lado de la justicia—. ¿Dónde está la pequeña? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con precaución, la razón de ello es que después de lo que pasó me alejé un poco de mi familia, me volví más reticente a las muestras de cariño. Aunque tratándose de Alice y de mamá siempre les brindaba una de agradecimiento por no dejar de luchar.

—Está durmiendo en mi cama —respondí recordando al pequeño bultito envuelto en cobijas, que tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto.

—Alice viene en camino, después de que tu padre nos contara lo ocurrido… —Mamá suspiró y formó una sonrisa—, salió corriendo al centro comercial con una lista enorme para las cosas del bebé, arrastrando al pobre de Jasper, quien acababa de llegar a tomar café con tu padre —terminó contándome lo que ya sabíamos todos, Alice halla cualquier oportunidad para salir de compras.

—Muy de Al —le comenté a mamá sonriendo—. Anoche Jazz me recetó una fórmula para alimentar a la bebé, después de varios intentos lo logré. —Debo confesar que se sentía bien ser útil para alguien, aparte de uno mismo. Mmm… La cocina quedó hecha un desastre, agregué mentalmente—. Y _Ojitos_ me tiene paciencia… —Me perdí recordando lo que había pasado esta mañana temprano.

_Después de haber quedado profundamente dormido con la pequeña sobre mi pecho me sentí en paz como no lo había hecho desde hace siete años._

_Pero los buenos sueños y la tranquilidad no duraron mucho, debido a que mi huésped empezó a removerse y a llorar, abrí mis ojos asustado y abracé protectoramente al pequeño cuerpecito que tenía conmigo._

—_¿Qué te pasa, cariño? _—_pregunté angustiado al escucharla llorar_—. _Shh… preciosa, no llores_.

_Ella pareció entenderme y su llanto se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron mostrándome un hermoso color chocolate, común pero fascinante, sentí que emanaba tanta pureza e inocencia._

_Nuestras miradas se conectaron y el mundo dejó de existir…_

_Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro y algo cálido se instaló en mi corazón._

— ¿_Ojitos_? —preguntó mamá sonriendo.

—Sus ojos son hermosos y te cautivan —admití, encogiéndome de hombros ante la mirada atenta de mis padres.

El timbre sonó salvándome de sus miradas, me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

—Hola, hermanito, ¿dónde está la pequeña que hay que mimar? —El terrible duendecillo entró con muchas bolsas en las manos—. ¿Papá, podrías ayudarle a Jazz con el resto de las cosas? —Su puchero derritió a mi padre, quien besó su frente y salió a cumplir los deseos de su princesa.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Kate, decidí ignorarlo, más tarde lo leería.

—Mamá, acompáñame para que conozcas a _Ojitos. _—Ella asintió y me siguió hasta mi habitación.

Cuando entramos la pequeña seguía dormida, mi madre se acercó de manera silenciosa a la cama y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Es hermosa, Edward. —Tocó con delicadeza una de sus mejillas—. Es un verdadero angelito.

—Es muy tranquila… solo lloró unos minutos porque se había ensuciado el pañal.

Mi madre miró el desastre que había en la habitación.

—Creo que alguien ha tenido una guerra con pañales.

Gruñí recordando las odiosas tiritas, ¡qué sabía yo que se despegaban y pegaban!

—Hablé esta mañana con Carmen. — Me levanté de un salto y tomé a ojitos entre mis brazos—. No me mires así, hijo. Sabes que tenía que hacerlo.

No podía separarme de ella, estaba tan indefensa. No, por favor.

—Le conté la situación. —Al ver que no hablaba prosiguió—. Dice que esperará hasta que las pruebas de ADN estén listas o a que alguien se presente buscando a una bebé con las mismas características.

—¿Y si no aparece ese alguien? —inquirí con ansiedad.

—La pequeña debe ir a un lugar de acogida.

—NO —protesté, haciendo que _Ojitos_ se removiera un poco.

_Es mía, una voz desconocida rugió dentro de mí._

—Déjame terminar, cielo. —Me dio una mirada amorosa—. Hablé largo y tendido con Carmen. Logré que accediera para que nosotros seamos los custodios temporales en caso de que no se presente familiar alguno o en definitiva si su madre es aquella joven… hasta que despierte.

Suspiré de alivio.

—Bien, entonces haremos los trámites para que pueda cuidarla.

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

—Edward, tú no podrías hacerlo. —Suspiró—. Tu prestigio está afectado debido a los espectáculos que has protagonizado, nadie te daría la custodia de esta personita.

Mi ceño se frunció. Por primera vez en mi vida me arrepentí de actuar tan estúpidamente y haberme andado exponiendo con infinidad de mujeres.

—Tu padre y yo vamos a solicitar la custodia de la bebé hasta que todo esto se resuelva.

—Gracias, mamá, pero yo necesito estar a su lado, siento que debo protegerla —murmuré con timidez.

—Te he observado, Edward. —Su mano tocó mi mejilla—. Pareces un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez en su vida, tienes ese brillo en los ojos que perdiste años atrás… —Miró a _Ojitos_, que dormía ajena a todo esto—. Puedo verlo cuando vez a la pequeña… y me alegra que por momentos mi hijo aparezca de nuevo.

_Eres una mierda, Edward. Cuánto ha sufrido tu madre y aún así, con tus silencios te ama demasiado._

—Aawww…. es tan hermosa y chiquita. —Alice entró, dando por terminada la conversación con mamá.

—Dame acá, Edward. —Me quitó a la pequeña.

—Con cuidado, Al —le pedí.

—Deja de ser tan paranoico. —Rodó los ojos y me ignoró, depositando su atención en la bebé—. Te quedaran divinos los trajecitos que te compré y ni digas de los zapatitos, y la cámara digital capturar a esta preciosidad.

Rodé mis ojos, era inevitable.

Jasper entró cargado de bolsas, pidiéndome disculpas con la mirada. Le sonreí restándole importancia.

Papá le seguía con un _bambineto_ (1), un porta bebé.

—Lo demás está abajo —murmuró—. Alguien ha decidido que la pequeña viva aquí hasta que cumpla quince. —Rio.

_No es una mala idea, pensé._

Después de que mi hermana y mi madre se adueñaran de_ Ojitos_; la bañaran, cambiaran y alimentaran, bajamos al salón a desayunar.

Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo hablando sobre la vida de la posible madre de ojitos, estábamos cegados ante esta situación.

Desconocíamos su historia y la de la bebé.

Mi padre nos informó que no había mejoría, pero que el neurólogo, Benjamín, un colega de casi mi edad, se ocuparía del caso de la joven hasta que despertar; las probabilidades eran de un sesenta y cinco por ciento por la actividad cerebral que presentaba.

Mamá y Alice ordenaron comida, y disfrutamos de una tarde familiar.

Sí, yo estaba incluido en esa ecuación, a decir verdad hace meses que no disfrutaba de una.

Tenía a _Ojitos_, como la había bautizado, recostada en mi pecho, acababa de sacarle los gases y estaba profunda y placenteramente dormida.

—La vas a malcriar, cuñado. —Jasper me miraba divertido.

—No me importa —le contesté, ignorando sus burlas.

El celular de mi padre comenzó a sonar, se disculpó abandonando la estancia.

Minutos más tarde regresó con su ceño fruncido, su mirada se enganchó a la mía.

—Ya están listos los resultados. —Asentí y me puse de pie comprendiendo que había llegado el momento.

—Vamos —insté, sosteniendo con mi mano la espalda de la pequeña.

Él asintió.

—Es mejor si traes a la pequeña, Carmen también estará presente. —Un nudo me impidió hablar por un momento.

_¿Y qué pasa si no es su hija? ¿Y si su familia aparece?_

Borré esos cuestionamientos de mi mente, dentro de poco podría despejar parte de las dudas.

—Mamá —la llamé—, ¿podrías… cambiarla? Desperdicié muchos pañales intentándolo. —Me avergoncé.

—Claro, cariño —respondió brindándome una sonrisa—. Vamos, pequeña. —Tomó entre sus brazos a mi bebé.

_Espera, ¿dije mi bebé? Luego aclararía unas cuantas cosas conmigo mismo._

—Voy contigo, mamá —anunció mi hermana—. Prepararemos su pañalera, además de un lindo vestido que espera a esta princesa. —Caminó feliz a un lado de mi madre, perdiéndose en las escaleras.

—Pobre, _Ojitos_ —murmuré, pensando en el caos de Alice y su adicción a la ropa.

Mi celular sonó, haciéndome saber que era un mensaje.

_¿Eddy, nos veremos esta noche? Muero por estar montándote. _

_Jane._

¡Diablos! Mi amigo vibró, deseando que llegara la noche, pero mi conciencia y mi corazón no estaban de acuerdo. ¡Oh sí! Por primera vez iba rechazar unas de las cosas placenteras que suelo disfrutar: _sexo._

Tecleé y escribí un mensaje de texto.

_Estoy muy ocupado, lo siento, será otro día._

_Edward._

Le di enviar y listo.

Mi madre y hermana bajaron con la pequeña, quien llevaba un vestido rosa a juego con unos diminutos zapatitos. Mi madre fue a la cocina, regresando con unos biberones que acomodó en la pañalera.

—Listo, aquí está todo —anunció tendiéndome la pañalera—. Vamos, hijo, no se te caerá nada, lo prometo. —Sonrió.

Bufé.

—Es por _Ojitos_. —Miró a la pequeña, la cual estaba en brazos de Alice, siendo contemplada por Jasper.

Tomé la pañalera y me la coloqué en mi hombro. Alice caminó hacia mí, me entregó a la pequeña, a quien tomé con ansias, no me gustaba estar separado de ella y eso que hacía tan solo unas horas que había llegado a mi vida.

—Estás preciosa, _Ojitos_. —Besé su cabecita y en ese momento sentí un flash—. Pero qué… —Giré para ver el motivo, sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas estaba mi hermanita, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Se veían tan lindos juntos —chilló—. No pude evitarlo.

—Edward, vámonos —me alentó mi padre. Asentí saliendo de casa con mi familia.

Solo papá, mamá y yo iríamos por los resultados.

Alice y Jasper tenían una cena importante a la cual acudir.

Todo el camino estuve embobado contemplando a la pequeña dormir. Era asombroso como siendo tan pequeñita era tan tranquila, tener su cuerpecito entre mis brazos era el paraíso.

Hace años me habían arrancado toda oportunidad de sentir algo así.

La vida ahora parecía retribuirme, aunque era consciente de que no lo merecía.

No después de cómo me he portado, mis padres solo han visto la fachada, ellos no conocen a fondo en quien me he convertido.

Soy lo que dijo ella: _un monstruo._

Tan ensimismado iba que no me di cuenta de que estábamos llegando.

Abrí mi puerta. Con cuidado bajé, junto con las cosas de la bebé.

Años viniendo a este hospital y por primera vez no quería entrar.

Respiré profundamente antes de entrar, varios colegas nos saludaron en el camino, pero yo estaba tan aturdido que no podía ni responder.

Mi padre entró al consultorio con nosotros siguiéndole de cerca.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Carmen entrando—. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, me da gusto verlos. —Extendió su mano saludándonos a cada uno.

—Gracias por aceptar venir cuando te he llamado —contestó papá—. En un momento vendrán con los análisis. —Carmen asintió—. Siéntate, por favor.

—Qué bonita es —susurró, acariciando la mejilla de _Ojitos_—. Tan pequeña y ajena a su futuro —murmuró.

Un golpe a la puerta llamó mi atención, mi padre dio pase y una de las enfermeras le tendió un sobre.

—Aquí está, doctor Cullen.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte. —Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Aquí vamos. —Papá aunque trataba de disimularlo estaba igual de nervioso que todos.

Abrió el sobre con tal lentitud que estuve a punto de levantarme y arrebatárselo, comenzó a leer y ese don tan característico se hizo presente en él: estaba tranquilo leyendo como si fuera alguno de sus libros, mientras yo sentía que mi corazón iba salirse de mi pecho.

Terminó de leer, su mirada se posó en nosotros, sus espectadores.

—Son madre e hija.

Un jadeo se escuchó en la habitación, pude ver a mamá con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Carmen tenía los ojos rojos, estaba tratando de retener el llanto.

Yo solo me quedé grabando esas palabras en mi memoria: _"Madre e hija". _Ella era su madre, esa chica postrada en esa cama con las esperanzas de despertar en algún momento, con un pasado ajeno a mis conocimientos.

Una pequeña enfrentándose a la vida sola, luchando por sobrevivir día con día, hora por hora. Un ser inocente estaba entre mis brazos, mientras que a unos metros de distancia en una cama su madre luchaba por su vida.

La vida… trágica y hermosa a su vez, llena de caminos en donde sin duda habrá piedras con las cuales tropezaremos; bardas, las cuales brincaremos.

Dicen que uno se forja en su camino_, ¿pero a qué precio? _Pasados tormentosos, presentes complicados y futuros inciertos.

_¿Valdría la pena vivir? Me cuestioné._

Miré a mi pequeña _Ojitos_ y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Valía cada maldito segundo si en mis manos estaba hacerla feliz.

Era una promesa silenciosa, una promesa de corazón.

El dragón cuidaría a la princesa, velaría sus sueños y cumpliría sus deseos.

Había caído en su embrujo y gustoso lo aceptaba.

—Bueno, en vista de los resultados —habló Carmen rompiendo el silencio y leyendo los análisis—. ¿Están aún interesados en permanecer con su tutela? —Miró a mis padres—. Hasta que su madre despierte.

Ambos se miraron, voltearon a verme a mí y sus ojos brillaban.

—Sí, esa bebé traerá a la oveja perdida al rebaño —musitó mi padre abrazando a mi madre.

Bufé por haberme comparado con semejante animal.

—Has recibido alguna información sobre los datos de la joven —preguntó Carmen a mi padre.

—Nada hasta ahora, todo sigue igual. —Suspiró—.En una cadenita que traía la pequeña aparece un nombre: "Isabella", pero no sabemos si es el nombre de la bebé o de la madre.

—Esperemos que lleguen noticias pronto —murmuró Carmen.

_Ojitos _se removió entre mis brazos y su llanto inundó la habitación.

—¡Vaya! Creo que alguien tiene hambre. —Mamá me tendió las manos, me hice de la vista gorda.

— Edward, no desaparecerá —gruñó.

Me rendí y le entregué a la pequeña.

—Ya veo de qué oveja hablan —comentó una risueña Carmen, quien además era la mejor amiga de mi madre.

—Bueno, aún sigo sorprendido, nunca había visto nada igual —comentó papá, regresando la mirada a los resultados—. Esperemos que esa muchacha despierte y tenga el conocimiento para contarnos su historia, estaré el doble de pendiente de su estado de salud.

—Es una pena cómo existe gente tan perversa que pueda dañar a tal grado, afortunadamente la bebé no sufrió daño alguno. —Estuve de acuerdo con Carmen—. Me voy. Espero tener todo listo para mañana, los llamaré para firmar los papeles.

—Gracias, Carmen. —Mi madre se despidió besando su mejilla.

—Es nuestro trabajo, tú lo sabes muy bien. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Nos vemos, Carlisle. —Besó la mejilla de mi padre—. Hasta pronto, Edward. Es bueno verte en persona y no a través de los medios publicitarios. —Rio besando mi mejilla.

_Eso me pasa por no mantener a mi amigo quieto, bufé._

—Edward, creo que deberías llevar a la bebé a ver a su madre —aconsejó mamá—. Tal vez podría ayudarla.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté.

—Es su hija, de alguna forma debe sentirla, soy madre —murmuró—. Y sé que a ambas les hará bien.

Asentí. Si eso ayudaba a _Ojitos_ y su madre en algo yo encantado lo haría.

Tomé a la pequeña después que mamá le sacara los gases, caminé con ella a la habitación de su madre.

—Vamos a ver a mamá —susurré—. Serás una buena niña. —Abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mí.

La misma chica estaba tendida, sus moretones estaban menos hinchados que ayer, me acerqué con cuidado y la contemplé.

_¿Quién te hizo esto? Gruñí, _observando la palidez de su rostro.

—Creo que esto te pertenece — murmuré rogando que me escuchara—. Es una bebé preciosa —continúe hablando—, por un momento pensé que la habías abandonado porque no la querías, pero ahora sé que no. —Con cuidado hice un hueco entre su mano y deposite a la pequeña para que sintiera el calor de su mamá—. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque yo también la quiero y no podría separarme de ella.

Mi pequeña princesa disfrutó de estar con su madre, inclinó su cabecita como si supiera quién era ella.

Tenía tantos años sin hacer varias cosas y una de ellas la hice allí en esa habitación, con esas dos personas a mi lado.

_Recé por ella. Para que despertase pronto._

_Para que Ojitos tuviera a su madre de nuevo._

_Y para que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para verlas partir cuando las cosas pintaran bien. Pero sobre todo recé para merecer la oportunidad que la vida se había negado a darme hace años._

_Tal vez no era tan tarde para mí._

Tomé a _Ojitos_ con cuidado después de estar un rato en la habitación de su madre.

Y así como le hice una promesa a mi pequeñita hice el mismo juramento a su madre:

—La protegeré con mi vida hasta que tú vuelvas—susurré antes de levantarme_._

Una última mirada dirigí en dirección a la cama antes de salir.

Si Dios existía esperaba que fuera mi día de suerte y mis ruegos fueran escuchados.

* * *

**Notas:**

(1)**Bambineto: **Cestillo o canastilla ligera de mimbre, lona u otro material, con asas, toldillo y que sirve de cuna portátil.

Ahora sabemos que esa joven es la mama de la pequeña.

Aun siguen las dudas e ideas de, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Cambiando de tema Edward es un amor, ahora anda cariñosin con la pequeña a quien ya apodo Ojitos!

Que hermosa faceta, apuesto a que muchas son ya Team Edward!

Gracias por leer y dedicarme un momento de su tiempo para dejarme su opinión!

**Karina Castillo**


	4. capítulo 3: Nueva Rutina

_Buenas nuevas! Quiero agradecer por la aceptación tan buena que ha tenido esta historia._

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner _

_Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nueva rutina.**

Al día siguiente mis padres firmaron el acuerdo de custodia temporal de _Ojitos._

Nos habíamos organizado, mientras ellos estaban en la institución terminando los trámites, yo me mudaba a su casa.

Y mientras trasladaba mi ropa, objetos personales que ocuparía relacionados a mi trabajo, la loca duendecillo, que me tocó por hermana, se encargaba de instalar las cosas de la bebé en la habitación que estaba frente a la que me correspondía.

Protesté en desacuerdo ante esa idea, pero mamá y Alice terminaron convenciéndome de que sería lo mejor para _Ojitos_, ella tenía derecho a tener su propia habitación decorada, llena de cosas lindas que pudiera admirar cuando empezara a crecer. Así que terminé aceptando, sin embargo nada, ni nadie me quitaba la felicidad que en estos momentos me consumía: mi princesa estaría conmigo.

—Es la última —murmuré acomodando la ropa en el closet.

.

.

.

Salí de mi habitación justo cuando mis padres llegaban con una muy inquieta bebé.

—Tómala, cariño. —Mamá me la tendió—. Creo que te extraña —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Agarré a la bebé, quien se refugió en mi cuello, reposando su cabecita en mi hombro.

—Hola, cariño —susurré—, yo también te extrañé. —Rocé con suaves caricias su espalda, mientras ella caía en un relajante sueño.

— ¿Cómo les fue? —pregunte sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Muy bien… Ahora esperemos que su madre despierte. —Mamá suspiró—. Aunque aquí estará rodeada de amor, el cariño de su madre es fundamental. —Papá asintió—. Así que pensamos que es de vital importancia que sigas llevándola a visitar a su madre.

—Sí —acepté—. Yo también lo había pensado. —_Ojitos_ parecía saber quién era ella, cuando la visitábamos se quedaba en total calma, se relajaba ante el calor de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ya que todavía tienes turnos en la mañana podrás llevarla tú —acordó papa—, cuando entres en la tarde tu madre y tu hermana se ocuparan. —Asentí.

—Voy hacer de comer —comentó mamá—. ¡Fuera de mi cocina! —Ambos rodamos los ojos obedeciéndola, solía corrernos desde que nos cachó metiendo las manos antes de que estuviera listo lo que preparaba.

—Vamos, _Ojitos_ —susurré—. Te mostraré tu habitación. —Acuné a la bebé en mis brazos, para subir a su cuarto.

Entramos. Quedé sorprendido, Alice tenía talento para hacer cosas fantásticas en corto tiempo.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa claro, una franja blanca dividía la pared y podía diferenciarse un rosa más fuerte en la parte baja. La parte superior estaba llena con varias mariposas que decoraban la habitación.

Las cortinas eran del mismo tono y con franjas verdes, adornadas por flores. La cuna era blanca y en ella un edredón de color rosa con mariposas, sobre esta había un adorno giratorio de pequeños osos de diferentes colores.

Un cambiador en tono rosa con pañales y todo lo necesario para el uso de _Ojitos._

Una mecedora adornaba la esquina frente al ventanal.

Una cajonera blanca que hacía juego con la cuna, seguida de una mesita, donde reposaba una lámpara adornada por una flor.

Un columpio mecedor rosa, que además tenía mariposas giratorias y reproducía canciones.

En la pared, un estante con peluches, juguetes y libros.

Era una habitación para soñar. Sonreí imaginando a mi princesa despertando todas las mañanas.

.

.

.

Después de haber comido con mis padres mientras _Ojitos_ dormía en el columpio, a la vista de nosotros, mamá me dijo que tendríamos que bañarla y arreglarla para salir.

Un nuevo reto que enfrentar, me dije a mí mismo.

Subí con mi madre, quien tomó a ojitos entre sus brazos. Me la tendió y la tomé, en lo que ella preparaba en el cuarto de baño la temperatura adecuada del agua para bañarla.

—Está lista —anunció mi madre—. Vamos, hijo, desvístela. —Miré a _Ojitos_ unos segundos—. Vamos, Edward, no se romperá. —Rio.

Con cuidado la desvestí hasta que quedó completamente desnuda, sus ojitos se abrieron y empezó a llorar.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté mirando a mi madre.

—Tiene frío, hijo. Dámela para que sienta el agua. —Obedecí entregándosela, pero a _Ojitos_ no pareció agradarle la idea porque empezó a llorar más fuerte, de sus ojitos escurrían pequeñas lágrimas y se removía inquieta mientras mi madre trataba de tallarla—. Vamos, nena, está calientita —mamá susurró—. No llores, cariño —pidió.

No pude soportarlo más, mi corazón se oprimía con cada segundo que ella lloraba.

—Dámela, mamá —pedí.

—Pero Edward… —protestó—. No he terminado.

—Dámela —insistí. Ella suspiró, pasándomela.

Besé su frente.

—Vamos, _Ojitos_, ya no llores —le pedí. Me quité los zapatos y me metí con todo y ropa a la bañera. Su llanto cesó—. Ahora, mamá, enséñame a bañarla —solicité.

—¡Oh, Edward! —Mamá tenía los ojos llorosos—. Hubieras sido un gran padre —murmuró sin detenerse a pensar en las palabras que acababa de soltar.

—Mamá… —advertí.

—Lo siento, hijo. Es que no es justo lo que pasó. —Acarició mi cabello—. Tú no te merecías eso.

—Hay muchas cosas que no deberían pasar y pasan —respondí—. Solo queda seguir adelante. —La bebé se removió—. Ahora… hay que bañar a esta señorita. —Mi madre sonrió y me ayudó a bañarla.

Estar con ella en el agua ayudó a que no llorara más, así que terminamos los dos mojados, pero al menos ella estaba limpia.

—Aquí estás. —Papá entró, se nos quedó viendo y luego empezó a reírse. Gruñí fulminándolo—. Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es que jamás pensé verte en esta situación. —Contempló a _Ojitos_—. ¡Qué bebé más audaz! Tan atrapado te tiene que has caído en un baño a jugar con patitos —se burló.

—¡Mira quién habla! —interrumpió mamá. Papá la miró horrorizado—. Tu padre… —Le sonrió—, hizo lo mismo que tú en tu primer baño. —Las mejillas de mi padre se sonrojaron por la vergüenza—. Solo hay una diferencia… —Papá pedía que se callase con una súplica, pero mi madre lo ignoró—. Él terminó llorando contigo en la bañera mientras yo terminaba de bañarte. —Se rio.

Comencé a reír imaginando la escena, la verdad es que si _Ojitos_ no hubiera dejado de llorar probablemente habría terminado igual que papá.

—Bueno —Papa tosió—, uno no nace sabiendo —murmuró besando la cabeza de mi madre—. Edward, te estaba llamando pero no contestas tu teléfono —me informó.

Entonces un gemido salió de mis labios. Cerré los ojos y a tientas comencé a buscar en mi bolsillo. Suspiré a modo de derrota.

Saqué mi celular, el cual se había auto invitado a un baño también.

Mis padres comenzaron a reír y de pronto una luz nos cegó. ¡¿Pero qué jodidos…?!

—Lo siento, pero esto es una primicia. —La voz de Alice se coló en la ducha.

—Borra eso, Alice —gruñí.

—No… son buenas fotos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es tan adorable el amor que tienes hacia _Ojitos_. —Pellizcó mi mejilla—. Un osito cariñosito.

—Alice… —protesté.

—Edward, cariño, termina de bañarte —aconsejó mamá—. Dame a la pequeña para cambiarla. —Se la entregué y luego ella la envolvió en una toalla.

Todos salieron de la habitación, dejándome para tomar un relajante baño, nótese el sarcasmo.

.

.

.

_Ojitos _y yo nos despedimos de la familia y partimos rumbo al hospital.

Llegamos justo a tiempo. Recorrí los pasillos del hospital camino al área de hospitalización.

Suspiré antes de entrar.

Cuando llegas a estar frente a una situación donde no queda más que esperar y esperar, es agónico tanto para el paciente como los familiares, en este caso era aun peor.

Venir a visitar a una persona a la que prácticamente no conoces, no obstante algo muy valioso e importante los une a ambos.

Salí de mis cavilaciones y mis ojos se posaron en _Ojitos._

Solo eso bastó para seguir adelante. Giré el pomo de la puerta… allí estaba ella, en las mismas condiciones. Como en el cuento de Blanca nieves, quien fue dormida para despertarse con un beso del príncipe que la amaba.

Solo que aquí no había príncipes y ella no había sido dormida por morder de una manzana.

Dejé el portabebé en el sillón, saqué a _Ojitos_, quien estaba mostrándome esos caramelos achocolatados que me traían loco.

—Estamos con mamá —murmuré besando su frente.

Creí ver un intento de sonrisa en sus labios, aún era muy pequeña para sonreír, pero juro que sí lo había intentado.

La acomodé en el pecho de su madre, cerca de su corazón. Mi princesita se acurrucó, mientras sus ojitos empezaban a cerrarse.

Saqué de la pañalera un libro que había traído conmigo: "_El principito_". Mi madre solía leérmelo antes de ir a dormir.

Me acomodé cerca de ellas y empecé a leer el libro. Y todo se esfumó, solamente y en esos momentos… existíamos nosotros tres.

Con nuestros silencios que eran una puerta abierta a la tranquilidad, logrando la comodidad que nos permitía saber que este era el lugar donde queríamos estar.

Esto se volvió una rutina, una pacto silencioso, en el cual todos, sin saberlo… salíamos beneficiados.

.

.

.

—Mamá —grité entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasó, cariño? —preguntó entrando.

Miré a _Ojitos _y suspiré. Tenía que marcharme a trabajar. Ya había pasado una semana y mis turnos ahora eran por las tardes.

—Se ha tomado su mamila hace media hora. —Deposité un beso en la frente antes de dársela.

—Tú y yo vamos hacer muchas cosas productivas, ¿verdad, princesa? —Acarició su naricita—. ¡Qué tengas buena suerte! —me deseó.

—Gracias. —Besé su mejilla—. Hasta luego —me despedí, tomando el maletín y la bata.

Llegué al Volvo y encontré el osito color rosa de _Ojitos_, no podría dormir sin él; fue un regalo de Jasper y parece que a _Ojitos_ le había encantado porque cuando lo sentía cerca de ella se acurrucaba en él.

Corrí de vuelta a la casa.

—Edward… se te va a hacer tarde —me regañó mi madre.

Sonreí culpablemente.

—No puede dormir sin él. —Me encogí poniendo el osito en el columpio mecedor, donde se encontraba mi princesa —. Mamá, le gusta la canción número tres —murmuré presionando el botón, cambiando la música.

—Le gustan todas —comentó mi madre rodando los ojos.

—La velocidad en el número cinco. —Cambié de la tres a la cinco—. Y la manta de florecitas es su favorita. —Fulminé la de patitos, que parecía no gustarle—. El chupón está bien, pero prefiere el azul —aconsejé.

—Edward —gruñó mi madre—, ¡crié tres hijos! Deja de darme instrucciones, jovencito.

—Pero… —me calló con la mirada—. Lo siento —me disculpé. Estaba actuando sobre protectoramente_. _

_Te quedaste corto, comentó mi consciencia, yo diría paranoico._

—Ahora, vete antes de que se te haga tarde —reprochó—. Ella estará bien. Entre más rápido te vayas más rápido regresarás —sugirió.

—Cierto —murmuré, besando a ambas nuevamente.

Salí corriendo hacia el Volvo y así marchar hacia mi trabajo.

.

.

.

Hoy trece de octubre _Ojitos_ cumplía un mes de estar con nosotros.

Cuando menos te lo esperas el tiempo pasa volando.

Volvía a tener turnos en la mañana.

Sentí a alguien removerse.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —Acaricié su espalda en círculos—. ¿Ansiosa por ir a ver a mamá? —susurré levantándola para cambiarla.

Puse a _Ojitos _en el cambiador. Quité su ropa con cuidado, despojándola después del pañal.

Sus ojitos se abrieron, sacándome una sonrisa.

La limpié con toallitas, apliqué pomada y coloqué el pañal nuevo… listo.

¡Operación cambio de pañales! ¡Terminada! Cero bajas. Ahora era un experto.

Dejé a la princesa un momento, abrochándola por su seguridad. Abrí el closet, contemplando la inmensidad de ropa y accesorios que Alice había comprando. En momentos como estos ella era de temer.

Tomé un conjunto azul de flores, que traía una pequeña diadema a juego y unos diminutos zapatitos.

—A cambiarte, ¡estarás más hermosa, _Ojitos_! —murmuré acariciando su mejilla. Ella hizo un torcidito con su boca.

¡Un intento de sonrisa! Salté como nena, internamente. Cada vez le salían mejor.

Terminé de cambiarla, tomando su cobija favorita y abrigándola bien. El clima empezaba a enfriar, para luego salir a visitar a esa persona que era tan especial para ella y en cierto modo, también para mí, por ella tenía a mi princesa.

Estacioné en mi lugar. Bajé a _Ojitos_ en su porta bebé y tomé la pañalera. Pasé por recepción, donde la enfermera Clara se acercó a saludarnos.

— Buenas tardes, Edward. ¿Cómo está la princesa? —Acarició la mejilla de_ Ojitos,_ quien dormía tranquilamente.

—Muy bien, Clara. —Le sonreí. Ella y Benjamín eran los únicos que sabían de la situación. Mi padre creyó que era lo más convincente dada las circunstancias y yo lo secundé—. Ahora, si nos disculpa vamos a visitar a cierta persona —anuncié.

Ella nos sonrió tiernamente.

—Adelante… —Se hizo a un lado—. Cuida a esa preciosura. —Miró a _Ojitos._

—Eso no hace falta pedirlo —respondí sonriente. _Ella, ahora, es mi vida._

_Ojitos_, como ya era costumbre, se acurrucó en el cuerpo de su madre, quien ya no tenía las marcas de los moretones. Se veía tranquila, pero aun no despertaba.

—Buenas tardes, Edward —saludó Benjamín, el neurólogo de la mamá de _Ojitos_—. ¿Cómo va la princesita? —preguntó acercándose a checar los signos de la joven.

—Muy bien… Hoy cumple un mes —respondí orgulloso de mi princesa.

_Sí, han leído bien, ella era mía._

—Pues felicitaciones a la preciosura —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Sonreí ante sus sinceras palabras.

Una vez más me informó que todo seguía igual, la inflamación del cerebro ya había desaparecido, sus costillas estaban sanando perfectamente, solo esperaban a que despertara.

Benjamín creía que era ella la que no quería hacerlo, algo la detenía, inconscientemente era mejor permanecer en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Después de unos minutos Benjamín se retiró porque tenía más pacientes que visitar.

Me acerqué hasta estar a escasos centímetros del oído de la mamá de mi princesa.

—¡Despierta, por favor! —supliqué sin saber si me escuchaba o no.

_Si amas no dañas, gritó mi consciencia, si amas no hay egoísmo. Suspiré estando de acuerdo. _

—_Ojitos,_ te necesita —susurré solo para ella. Mi lado egoísta quería salir a flote, pero lo até con cadenas de hierro—, ella te necesita tanto como yo la necesito a ella. —Sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

—Despídete de mamá… —Me incliné a besar la frente de esa joven sintiendo el cálido contacto de su piel—. Hasta mañana, bella durmiente —murmuré, saliendo con _Ojitos_ entre mis brazos.

.

.

.

Mi hermano Emmett junto con su esposa Rosalie y mi sobrina Lilian habían llegado de sus vacaciones, encontrándose a una bolita muy revoltosa.

_Ojitos_ rápidamente se había colado en un lugar de sus corazones, era la bebé más mimada de la faz de la tierra al lado de Lilian, quien había aceptado gustosamente el tener a una sobrinita a la que cuidar.

Aún no teníamos un nombre para ella, no queríamos usurpar el derecho de su madre, por lo que los nombres de "_bebé", "princesa", "Ojitos_", eran usados cariñosamente para ella.

Carmen venía dos meses al mes de visita, para supervisar, eran ordenes que marcaba el reglamento.

_Ojitos _se encontraba en sus dos meses de edad, ambos adaptamos una rutina en donde éramos felices con la cercanía del otro.

Ella empezaba a mantenerse despierta más horas, atenta a cualquier movimiento que pasaba cerca de ella, pero para que nuestra felicidad fuera completa esperaba que su madre despertara pronto.

Con ella todo seguía igual, bueno, a excepción de sus costillas que estaban totalmente fijas y sanadas.

A veces la esperanza comenzaba a desaparecer, pero luego me aferraba a ella, sabiendo que los milagros suelen suceder.

.

.

.

Había quedado con Jane después de varias e insistentes llamadas y de mensajes muy provocativos. Como todo hombre necesitaba desahogarme.

Mamá había aceptado encantada, asegurando que era bueno que ambos nos acostumbráramos a estar separados, para que con el tiempo no fuera tan difícil.

—Hola, guapo. —Jane abrió la puerta de su apartamento vistiendo nada más y nada menos que una muy corta bata de seda, anudada a su cintura que dejaba entrever sus piernas y un escote que me daba una muy buena visión de su pecho.

Mi amigo vibró en respuesta.

— Estás apetecible. —La felicité, dando paso a una sonrisa de satisfacción de su parte.

—Entra, la cena está servida —anunció tomándome de la mano, llevándome consigo a la sala, donde nos esperaban dos platos sencillos con espagueti, puré de papa y unas albóndigas bañadas en salsa y una botella de vino.

Comimos entre caricias por parte de ambos, incitando el ambiente que estaba cargado de lujuria.

Al terminar mi último sorbo de vino dejé la copa a un lado y capturé sus labios mordiéndolos, haciéndola gemir.

Sus manos fueron directo a mi camisa, despojándola ávidamente.

—Vamos a la cama —gimió agarrando mi miembro por encima de la tela.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Será todo un placer. —La tomé de las nalgas, elevándola mientras que ella envolvía sus piernas entorno a mi cadera.

Sus labios se adhirieron a mi cuello, dándole suaves mordiscos, que solamente hacían crecer más la tienda que se acumulaba en mi entrepierna.

Como un bólido llegué hasta su habitación, arrojándola en la cama. Retiré el nudo de su bata, revelándome ver un conjunto de lencería rojo, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Una chica mala merece un castigo —gruñí en dirección a mi amigo—. ¿Quieres que te folle, Jane? —Ella asintió en respuesta.

—Contesta. —Tomé entre mis manos sus pechos… amasándolos.

—Sí… sí —chilló—. ¡Fóllame, Edward!

Sonreí por la victoria, de lo que prometía ser una muy buena noche.

—Tus ordenes… —Bajé mi mano hasta su hinchado clítoris que pedía atención—, son para cumplir. —Colé mis dedos por debajo de la tela de su tanga para comprobar que tan húmeda estaba.

Ella desesperada empezó a tirar de mi cinturón hasta quitarlo del camino, continuó con mi pantalón, desabrochándolo, lo bajó de un tirón; mientras que yo me entretenía con sus pechos, pellizcándolos a mi antojo.

Bajó mi bóxer, se relamió los labios. Nuestras miradas estaban hambrientas. Un mes sin sexo… me estaba pasando la factura.

Me coloqué encima de ella, bajando mi cabeza, mordiendo y chupando sus erectos pezones.

De pronto el sonido de un timbre me hizo saber que se trataba de mi nuevo teléfono.

—No contestes —gimió Jane, acariciando con sus manos mis testículos.

—¡Oh, cielos!— gemí al sentir sus caricias. Volví a poner mi atención en su cuerpo, alineando mi miembro a su entrada.

— ¡No! —chilló Jane cuando mi celular volvió a sonar.

—Debe ser importante. —Me separé de ella para buscar en mi pantalón el ruidoso teléfono, en la pantalla aparecía "Casa". Inmediatamente pulsé el botón de aceptar.

—Bueno —contesté.

— ¡Oh, cielo! Siento interrumpirte. —La voz de mi madre sonó preocupada, haciendo que mi amigo muriera teatralmente.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? —_Ojitos_ llegó a mi mente, formando un nudo en mi garganta.

—Es la bebé, se ha despertado hace una hora. —Su voz denotaba angustia—. No ha dejado de llorar, he intentado de todo para calmarla. —Suspiró—. Pero no ha funcionado, hace unos minutos empezó arder en fiebre y nos hemos venido directo al hospital. Jasper y tu padre la están atendiendo.

_¡Oh, mierda! Gruñí enojado. Y yo aquí, a punto de follar en lugar de haberme quedado con ella._

_Estúpido, me recriminé por dejarme llevar con la cabeza de abajo._

—Voy para allá, mamá. —Colgué sin darle tiempo a contestar—. Debo irme, la bebé se ha enfermado.

—No puedes irte y dejarme así —protestó Jane.

Mi ceño se frunció ante su tono.

—Es una emergencia —anuncié cogiendo mi ropa y vistiéndome en el acto.

—Vamos, Edward, tus padres lo solucionaran —gruñó—. No es tu hija. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Has estado posponiendo nuestros encuentros por su culpa.

_¡Por la punta del Everest que no dijo eso! Mascullé._

—¡Vete a la mierda, Jane! No puedes estar diciendo esto en serio. —La fulminé con la mirada—. No eres quien para recriminarme, ¡no somos nada!

—Tenemos buen sexo… y eso me da derechos sobre ti. —Sus ojos se volvieron fríos—. Ahora, piénsalo bien, ¿o esa niña? ¿O yo? —Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo—. ¿Piénsalo bien?

Sonreí. Cómo si necesitara hacerlo, pensé.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Jane. —Me coloqué los zapatos—. Pero no hace falta hacerme elegir... porque nunca hubo tal elección.

—Eres un imbécil —gritó hecha una furia—. Te arrepentirás y vendrás a suplicarme por un poco de cariño —exclamó más fuerte.

Reí ante su ocurrencia.

—Te equivocas. —Volteé a verla—. En estos momentos mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más… y ella es la que me necesita ahora. —Cerré la puerta, dejando atrás a una muy enfadada y gritona Jane.

.

.

.

Mi corazón martillaba fuertemente mientras corría hasta el área de pediatría, visualicé a mi madre, sentada en una banca con sus manos tapando sus ojos.

—¿Mamá, qué pasó? —Llegué a su lado—. ¿Cómo está? —pregunté desesperado al ver los ojos de mi madre, estaban rojos por el llanto.

—¡Oh, Edward! —Sollozó refugiándose entre mis brazos—. Ella estaba bien, cuando llegamos aquí tenía demasiada temperatura. —Mi pecho se oprimió ante las noticias—. Ni tu padre, ni Jasper han salido… —Hipó entre llantos—. Lo lamento tanto.

—No fue tu culpa, mamá. Ella estará bien —repetí aferrándome a mi madre_._

—Voy a entrar, mamá —anuncié, dejándola sentada en la banca. Entré al área de urgencias para buscar a mi padre y a mi cuñado. Los vi junto a _Ojitos,_ que se encontraba acostada en una camilla.

Mi padre giró y me miró.

—Ella está bien, hijo. —Jasper asintió—. Fue solo un susto. La fiebre cedió y ahora se encuentra perfectamente.

—Solo la mantenemos en observación por precaución —habló Jasper al notar que tenía mis dudas—, al parecer el cambio de clima le afectó. —Asentí acercándome hasta llegar a ella.

—Hola, princesa —susurré acariciando su mejilla—, me has asustado mucho. —Sus ojitos se abrieron, atrapando los míos. Toqué su naricita haciendo que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

—Así está mejor, sonríe para_ papá. _—Las palabras salieron sin filtro de mi boca, sin ser consciente de las ganas que tenía de que fueran ciertas.

—Yo... —me volteé y miré a mi padre y a Jasper—. Lo que dije…

—No —me interrumpió mi padre—, no te retractes, Edward. —Puso su mano sobre mi espalda en señal de apoyo—. Es lo que eres sin importar nada más. —Sonrió—. Tú lo sientes y ella lo sabe… solo eso basta.

—Eres su padre —afirmó Jasper—, mereces serlo.

Sonreí al ver cuánto me apoyaban.

—Gracias.

—Ahora —anunció papá—, esperemos una hora más y podremos irnos a casa. Voy a ver a tu madre que debe estar desesperada. —Asentí porque era cierto, solo mi padre podía calmarla.

Estuvimos la hora que sugirió mi padre, esta transcurrió lentamente para mi gusto, pero sin alteraciones. Gracias a todos los dioses mi _Ojitos_ estaba bien, sana y salva.

Jasper la dio de alta, la vestí con ropa calientita que trajo mi madre para ella y ambos salimos rumbo a la tranquilidad del hogar.

.

.

.

Estábamos todos reunidos, en familia, celebrando acción de gracias.

_Ojitos_ llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo que resaltaba su blanca piel. Estaba atenta a las caras que le hacia Lilian haciéndola gorjear de alegría.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió nuestras pláticas.

—Sigan comiendo, yo contesto —anunció mamá levantándose a contestar.

Le sonreí, enfrascándome en una conversación con Jasper.

Un grito de mi madre nos hizo levantar asustados. Tomé a _Ojitos_ entre mis brazos, caminando hasta llegar donde mamá se encontraba.

—Esme, ¡por Dios! —Corrió mi padre llegando a su lado—. ¿Qué te pasa? Querida, estás muy pálida. —El silencio de mi madre comenzaba a inquietarme—. Esme nos estás preocupando —comentó papá mirándonos a todos—. ¿Quién era? —preguntó mi padre.

—¡Ha despertado! —Y no hizo falta que aclarara de quien hablaba.

_Ella_ había despertado.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio este capítulo?

Edward, el hombre frío ahora es un Osito Cariñosito =P

Y que me dicen de esa hermosa bebé "Ojitos"

Espero que la espera ¡haya valido la pena!

A las lectoras que pasan a dejarme un comentario, **Gracias: **

**Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Rox93, DontEvenFight, .Cullen, Krisvampire, Twilightica, Ashleyswan, Sara, Rockergirl661, Chicaroberts, Tata XOXO, Robsten-Pattinson, Paola, Shley Lebrn, LicetSalvatore, , Brenda-Cullen-lvashcov, Catrina00, Eleaine Haruno de Uchiha, Karla Stew Pattz, BelenxiiiZzz, Janalez, Pao Stewart, MaeCllnWay, Liz PattStew, Dracullen, Nadiia16, Yessi-Cullen93, Jacke94, Yasmin-Cullen, Gretchen Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, SolecitoPucheta, Mvfap18, MiranCullen32, Rosaswan, Mary Cullen, Twilight-love1694, MelisaAZ, Cami fics, Wen liss, Pili, Annie Roberts, Manu Vulturi Lightwood, Camille Frost, Eletwihard, Beastyle, .7355, Maricoles, Karito CullenMasen, Danigoich, SuPattinsondeCullen, Yessenya, Johana Manzanares, Lunha 222, Lurix, Kells PTZ, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Mel lutz L, Noe Mallen, Sheyla, Princesa Luthien, Laura Carrillo, Vero, Rubi, Connie Stew, Carelymh.**

**A esos anónimos que no dejan nombre, tambien muchisimas gracias!**

**Karina Castillo**


	5. capítulo 4: Miedo

_Chicas perdón por la tardanza, pero ocurren contratiempos que hacen imposible actualizar!_

_Gracias por los 173 rr... me encanta el apoyo hacia esta historia, las quiero!_

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Run Run ¡rugimos! =P_

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro: Miedo.**

"_El miedo es justo lo que nos hace humanos, es inútil negarlo y tan sólo la muerte es capaz de librarnos de él"._

_Anónimo_

_El miedo es un __sentimiento que habita__ en cada ser humano._

_El miedo es una emoción dolorosa, __excitado__ por la proximidad de un peligro, real o imaginario, y que está acompañado por un vivo __deseo de evitarlo__ y de escapar de la amenaza._

_Es un instinto común en todos los seres humanos, del que nadie está completamente libre._

_Está presente__ ante cualquier acontecimiento inquietante de nuestras vidas._

La primera reacción que tuve ante las palabras de mi madre, fue ese sentimiento que se apodero de mí… Miedo.

¿A qué? A todo y nada.

Instintivamente atraje a _Ojitos_ a mi pecho, quería esconderla y desaparecer con ella a algún lugar donde solo estuviéramos los dos.

El pensar que su madre había despertado estrujó mi corazón, al imaginar que ella quisiera alejarla de mi vida.

Porque actuando conforme las circunstancias… ¿Quién era yo para ella?

Nadie. Solo un afortunado ser que se encontró con un ángel cuando creía que era solo un desdichado en esta sociedad.

Y ahora ella tenía alguien más, no a cualquier persona, tenía a el ser humano que le dio la vida… su madre.

Alguien que sin duda era de suma importancia, una fuente vital para su crecimiento... Alguien que me desplazaría fácilmente.

Cerré los ojos, luchando con las lágrimas que quería correr después de tantos años.

A pesar de todo, yo mantendría mi promesa, protegiendo a esta pequeña hasta que ella regresara.

Ahora solo era cosa de que ella reclamara lo que le pertenecía y me dejara hundido de nuevo en la miseria.

_El dragón como fiel vasallo custodió el castillo donde la princesa se encontraba, ofreciendo su vida hasta que el día anhelado llegara y ella se reuniera con su madre, la reina._

—¿Hijo, estás bien? —La voz de mi madre me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Asentí, incapaz de encontrar mi voz en estos momentos.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, mientras que yo me sentaba en la sala con _Ojitos_, quien empezaba a bostezar con su preciosa boquita. Sus ojitos se abrieron una vez más antes de cerrarlos y caer al mundo de los sueños.

Acaricié sus mejillas regordetas, sonriendo después de comprender que ella sería amada por su madre. Mi egoísmo me había nublado una vez más dando paso a la ceguera.

_Ojitos, _tenía un poco más de dos meses y era una preciosidad, rápidamente había ganado peso, su estatura estaba bien.

_Era ella quien le daba sentido a mi vida._

_La nota que faltaba en una composición._

_La pieza que completaba el rompecabezas._

_La llave que abre el candado._

_El sol de la mañana._

_El aire que respiro._

Una bebé que merecía ser infinitamente amada, protegida y querida.

_Ojitos_ para mí era… _mi todo._

Mi corazón era parte de su vida.

Uno es capaz de amar de mil y un maneras, pero no hay nada como el amor puro y sincero, el cual está limpio de sentimientos negativos y lleno de positivos.

Ella merecía tener a su madre a su lado, ser dichosamente feliz y si para eso tenía que hacerme a un lado, _que así fuera_.

—Edward —mi padre me llamó. Percibí por su tono de su voz que estaba algo alterado. Dirigí mi atención a su rostro—. Ella ha entrado en una crisis nerviosa, no pueden controlarla —expresó preocupado—, han tratado de administrarle un sedante, en el intento se ha caído y lastimado —relató apretando las manos.

—¡Menudos idiotas! —gruñí furioso por la incompetencia del personal—. Tenemos que ir —declaré pasándole la bebé a mi madre.

Mi padre asintió.

—Sentimos tener que marcharnos así —se disculpó papá con mis hermanos y cuñados. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de mi madre antes de salir.

—Cuídala —susurré besando la frente de _Ojitos_ antes de salir tras de mi padre.

—Que todo salga bien —murmuró mi madre, acunando mejor a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Alice y Emmett la rodearon cariñosamente en muestra clara de apoyo. Cosa que agradecí.

Mientras mi padre manejaba, el silencio reinaba en el auto.

_La vida es constantemente una odisea._

Ambos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Admito que tenía un poco de nervios, bueno el poco se quedaba corto. Iba pensando y sopesando cada una de las reacciones de la joven, estaba preocupado por los daños que se había hecho al caer, además de las ganas inmensas de despotricar con los que estuvieron con ella y no supieron auxiliarla.

—Llegamos —anunció papá poniendo una mano en mi brazo—. Todo saldrá bien, hijo. —Sus palabras me reconfortaron, mi padre era una persona positiva y sabia. Sus consejos estaban fundamentados en años de experiencia y vivencias.

—Espero. —Le sonreí antes de bajar del auto.

Ambos caminamos deprisa por los pasillos del hospital. Unos gritos de mujer nos hicieron detenernos unos segundos. Intercambiamos miradas antes de correr en la dirección en la que tantas veces habíamos deambulado.

Papá entró primero, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Tirada en el piso, recargada contra la pared se encontraba la mamá de _Ojitos,_ llorando desconsoladamente.

Pude ver un deje de dolor en su rostro, deduje que se debía a su pierna, la inflamación se estaba haciendo presente en ella.

—Doctor Cullen —suspiró una enfermera—, no nos permite acercarnos, al parecer se ha lastimado una pierna —relató señalando a la joven—. Ha despertado hace unos momentos y se ha puesto a llorar… Nos acercamos para tratar de hablar con ella pero empezó a gritar. —Mi padre asintió esperando a que prosiguiera—. Mark ha intentado sedarla pero eso la ha alterado más, se ha desconectado y cuando trataba de bajarse se cayó… Tratamos de levantarla pero no deja que la toquemos.

—Está bien, María —habló mi padre—. Déjennos solos con ella —pidió—, si los necesitamos se lo haremos saber.

Ambos enfermeros asintieron dando una última mirada a la joven y así salir de la habitación.

Papá se acerco con cuidado a ella, manteniendo distancia.

—Hola —saludó acuclillándose—. Tengo que revisarte para saber si no te has hecho una fractura. —Señaló la pierna de la joven—. Pero antes déjame presentarme, soy Carlisle Cullen, médico y director general de este hospital. El joven que me acompaña es mi hijo Edward Cullen, también es médico. Ambos trabajamos aquí. —Al ver el silencio de la joven continuó—. ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre? —preguntó amablemente.

Pensé que la joven hablaría pero solo gimió de dolor, se tocó la pierna y retiró su mano rápidamente. Lo que escuché a continuación me estremeció a tal punto de que sentí la necesidad de quitarle cualquier sufrimiento.

Un sollozo desgarrador salió de su pecho, no sufría por el dolor de sus heridas. Estaba tan seguro de ello porque su dolor era parecido al que yo sufrí hace años.

Su rostro estaba afligido. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños.

Su cabeza seguía permaneciendo agachada.

—Necesitamos ayudarte —habló de nuevo mi padre—. ¡Por favor! —suplicó—. Dinos cuál es tu nombre, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta? —Papá se fue acercando hasta quedar solo unos centímetros separado de ella.

Cuando intentó tocar su pierna ella gritó.

—¡Aléjese! —Su voz pese al llanto y el dolor que la consumía, era suave como el terciopelo.

Mi padre volteó a verme, estaba preocupado por el estado emocional de la joven.

Los sollozos no cesaban, iban en aumento… _Mandando sacudidas a mí pecho. _

¿Pero cómo ayudarla? ¿Cómo aliviar su sufrimiento?

La imagen de _Ojitos_ apareció en mi mente unos segundos. Sus ojitos contemplándome, esa hermosa sonrisita que se asomaba de vez en cuando. Sus pucheros a la hora de dormir.

Eso era lo que necesitaba. _Yo_ _iba a aliviar su dolor._

Me acerqué a la misma distancia que mi padre, recordé el nombre escrito en la medalla y decidí probar suerte.

—Isabella… —Su nombre salió de mis labios deleitándome al pronunciarlo, acariciándolo suavemente, confiando plenamente en mis instintos.

Levantó su rostro y sus ojos me impactaron, eran tan parecidos a los de _Ojitos._

Un mar chocolate resaltaba sobre su blanca piel.

Sin embargo estos ojos no brillaban, se encontraban opacos, dejando ver el sufrimiento que los atormentaba lentamente.

—Tu nombre es Isabella. —Volví a insistir. No hablaba pero por lo menos su mirada seguía fija en nosotros—. Si no quieres hablar está bien —agregué—. ¿Sería más fácil para ti asentir con la cabeza? —le propuse.

Ella asintió dándonos esperanzas.

—Entonces… —volví hablar—. Te llamas Isabella… —Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Bien —musité—. ¿Te has lastimado la pierna? —le pregunté, preocupado por el mal aspecto de esta.

Asintió de nuevo.

Papá y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa. Íbamos por buen camino.

— ¿Permitirías que te revisáramos? —pregunté dándole la oportunidad de elegir. Necesitaba que confiara en nosotros.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, Isabella —insistí—. Es importante ver si no hay fracturas. —Ella agachó la cabeza.

—Isabella —la llamó mi padre—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó? —Su cuerpo se sacudió y empezó a llorar. Sus manos fueron a su vientre, aferrándose a él—. ¿Alguien te hizo daño? —aventuró papá.

—Soy mala —susurró llorando—. Soy mala… no la protegí —gimió sacudiéndose por los sollozos.

—No, Isabella, no eres mala. —Papá trató de hacerla recapacitar—. Solo tuviste una mala experiencia, déjanos ayudarte — le pidió.

Toqué el hombro de mi padre, él me miró al sentir mi toque.

—Déjame intentarlo —murmuré solo para él. El asintió comprendiendo.

Me acerqué un poco más, logrando que la distancia fuera nula entre nosotros.

—Isabella, necesitamos que nos digas qué pasó para poder ayudarte. —Ella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Mírame —le pedí—. ¿Qué te atormenta? —Algo que yo no entendía me llamaba a saber la historia de esta joven. Quería saber cada uno de sus secretos.

Averiguar el motivo de sus heridas, la tristeza de sus ojos, ¿qué la llevó a dejar a su bebé a tan solo unas horas de nacida? ¿Qué ser tan inhumano pudo dañar a estas dos criaturas?

Su respiración se hizo más acelerada por unos segundos.

—No la defendí —susurró entre llantos—, no la defendí lo suficiente. —Levantó su mirada enfocándola en mí—. No quiero vivir… sin ella no quiero vivir. —Lloró, quebrándose una vez más.

No pude soportarlo, tenía que hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Hablas de un bebé? —me atreví a decirle, pese a que eso podría alterarla más.

Su llanto se detuvo abruptamente. Su respiración empezó a regularse, con su mirada me suplicaba que siguiera hablando.

—Necesito que cooperes con nosotros —hablé claro y conciso—. Solo queremos ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? —le pregunté.

Ella asintió.

—Ahora dejarás que te levante para poder acomodarte —le dije sin permitirle negarse. Me agaché a su lado y la levanté cuidadosamente.

_Vamos por buen camino,_ pensé cuando no se resistió.

_Su frágil cuerpo parecía haber sido creado para encajar en mis brazos_. Deseché esos pensamientos, en estos momentos no eran adecuados.

Con cuidado la deposité en la cama.

Mi padre camino hasta situarse a mi lado.

—Mientras mi padre te revisa —le avisé—. Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte, ¿diste a luz? —Primera pregunta formulada.

—Sí —murmuró tan despacio que apenas pudimos escucharla.

—¿Nació vivo? —pregunté. Tenía que ser ella quien respondiera, no podía preguntarle directamente. Quería ver que tanto recordaba.

—Sí —gimió de dolor cuando papá tocó su pierna.

—Lo siento —se disculpó papá—. Voy a dar la orden para que te hagan unas radiografías. Todo indica que tienes una posible fractura. —Ella solo asintió cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

Mi padre salió en busca del radiólogo.

Decidí seguir tratando de recolectar información.

—Isabella… ¿tu bebé fue niña o niño?

Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas acumuladas.

—Una niña —contestó agachando la mirada.

_Es su hija, está sufriendo por ella, pensé._

_¡¿Pero acaso nosotros no sufriremos cuando se la lleve?! Rugió una voz en mi cabeza._

_Esta en todo su derecho, respondí._

_Y está en el nuestro no permitir que se la lleve, ¿quieres volver hacer un patético zombi? Cuestionó. Te exijo que luches por ella, no importa el cómo, lo importante es que Ojitos permanezca junto a nosotros, que es a donde pertenece._

_Pero…_

_No hay peros que valgan, si para eso tienes que retener a la madre, ¡que así sea!_

_No…_

_Vamos, Edward. No me digas que no es lo que deseas. ¡Esa bebe! Es nuestra, gruñó._

_No voy a discutir contigo, haré lo que sea mejor para Ojitos, refuté, mandándolo a callar._

—Diste a luz una niña y la abandonaste —afirmé.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No quise abandonarla… Era lo mejor para ella —explicó recostándose en la cama.

—¿Por qué era lo mejor para ella? —cuestioné. Necesitaba saber qué pasó esa noche.

—_Él_… quería llevársela lejos. Yo… yo no podía permitirlo. Ella era mía, yo la amaba. —Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

¿Quién sería ese hombre? Tenía que descubrirlo.

—Entonces _él _—me referí con sus mismas palabras—. ¿Fue _él _quien te golpeó aquella noche? ¿Por _él_ estás aquí? —pregunté. Cerré mis manos en puños al recordarla aquel día, postrada en esta misma cama, herida, en estado de coma y alejada de su hija.

Ella asintió, estremeciéndose un poco.

—¿Quién es _él, _Isabella? —Ella me miró un momento. Había temor en sus ojos.

—No lo sé. —Bajó su mirada, concentrándose en la bata que traía puesta.

_Está mintiendo._

—Sí lo sabes —afirmé—. Lo sabes… pero no piensas decirme —la acusé.

Su silencio me lo confirmó.

Iba a hablar cuando mi padre entró a la habitación, seguido por el radiólogo de turno.

—Él es Peter —presentó papá—. Te tomará unas placas para saber exactamente el daño que te has hecho.

Peter se acercó a Isabella.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos me transmitían miedo. Instintivamente se alejó desestabilizándose al llegar a la orilla de la cama.

Me moví tan rápido como pude, logrando sujetarla antes de una segunda caída. Ella gimió de dolor al lastimarse la pierna con el movimiento.

—Yo la llevaré —anuncié a los presentes, quienes estaban respirando entrecortadamente ante semejante susto.

La levanté con la misma delicadeza que la primera vez.

—Sujétate de mí —murmuré para ella.

Asintió pasando sus manos por mi cuello.

Un olor a flores, a fresias en pleno amanecer, me envolvió, llenándome de calidez por un momento.

Caminamos hacia el área de radiología, en donde Peter procedió a tomarle las placas, permanecí acompañándola junto a mi padre.

Como bien sugirió papá, ella tenía una fractura en el fémur, en la parte superior de la pierna derecha.

Le administraron medicamentos para el dolor. Cuando surtieron efecto procedieron a la aplicación de una férula en la pierna para inmovilizarla mientras la fractura se consolidaba.

Regresé a la habitación, depositándola en la cama, mi padre venía detrás de nosotros, estaba hablando por teléfono, algo en sus argumentos me decía que no era bueno.

Suspiró cuando terminó de hablar.

—Isabella. —Ella giró a verlo—. La policía vendrá en unos momentos a interrogarte.

—¡No, por favor! —suplicó aterrada, mirando entre ambos.

Papá me miró antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, pero la policía fue quien te encontró. Además necesitan saber qué fue lo que pasó. —Él se acercó lo suficiente a ella—. Sé que tienes miedo, pero deberías considerar que ellos pueden ayudarte —le aconsejó.

—_Nadie puede _—murmuró muy bajito, pero alcance a oírlo.

Papá se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca a su cama.

—Necesito rellenar unos datos, ¿podrías cooperar? —Ella asintió, al parecer no muy de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó papá tomando una pluma, junto a la tabla donde estaba su expediente clínico.

—Isabella Swan —murmuró.

— ¿Edad? —prosiguió papá.

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento.

—¿Qué fecha es hoy? —preguntó con un deje de confusión.

—28 de noviembre —respondió mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

Una pequeña mueca de tristeza apareció en sus labios.

—Tengo… 19 años —contestó mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Era apenas una niña, con muchos problemas, aparentemente, pensé.

—Entonces… —Papá continuó—. ¿Estuviste embarazada? ¿Tu primer embarazo?

—Sí, el primero. —Antes que mi padre hablara ella continuó—. Fue niña, nació el 10 de septiembre.

—¿Alguien profesional te ayudó en el parto? —Papá era muy profesional cuando se necesitaba. Era algo que admiraba de él.

—No. —Ella suspiró—. Tomé clases de primeros auxilios… —Sus mejillas se tornaron en un bonito color rosado—. Yo tenía idea de qué hacer cuando llegara el momento —explicó.

Papá se enfrascó en preguntas, acerca de si era alérgica a algún medicamento, enfermedades, cuántas semanas duro la gestación.

Chelsea una enfermera interrumpió la conversación un momento.

—Doctor Cullen, traigo los medicamentos que ordenó junto con el material para instalar los suplementos. —Ella depositó las cosas en la mesita cerca de la cama.

—Gracias, Chelsea. Dile a la Doctora Shiobam que necesito su ayuda aquí. —Ella asintió abandonando la habitación.

Papá siguió haciendo preguntas.

Todo fue fácil, hasta que entró en temas más profundos.

—¿Dónde está tu bebé, Isabella? —La pregunta fue hecha con tacto, para que no se negase hablar.

—Yo la dejé en la puerta de una casa —contestó afligida—. Ella estaría segura ahí, pensé que podría escapar de él y regresar por ella. —Suspiró. En su cara se formó un gesto de dolor—. Pero no… él me encontró. ¡Por su culpa perdí lo más importante de mi vida! —grito alterándose de pronto.

—Tranquila, Isabella, todo está bien —trató de calmarla papá—. Todo saldrá bien.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No lo está! No lo entiende… ¡Abandoné a mi hija! No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla. Él me destrozó y se lo permití… —Frustrada se enderezó en la cama—. Pero… Juré defender a mi bebé y no lo cumplí, no sé dónde está, no sé quien la tiene, ¿cómo sé que la están tratando bien? ¿Y si no la quisieron? —El llanto volvió a ella, esta vez por la impotencia.

Volteó en dirección a la mesita, tomando un objeto entre sus manos.

Unas tijeras…

Mi padre y yo nos levantamos sorprendidos.

—Isabella… deja eso —pidió mi padre acercándose a ella.

—No… no tengo a nadie por quien vivir. —Ubicó las puntas de las tijeras directamente en su pecho—. Lo único bueno en la vida… _él_ me lo arrebató. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron, llenándose de coraje. Ella era una mujer desprotegida, a quien la vida le jugó una mala pasada, quitándole lo único valioso que ella consideraba digno de tener.

Infinidad de veces aparecen pruebas en tu camino.

Unas más dolorosas que otras, retándote a demostrar qué tan valiente eres.

Yo había sido una víctima. Luché con todas mis fuerzas por lo único bueno que en ese entonces me quedaba en la vida… Y perdí.

Me tocó caminar por el sufrimiento, después llegó el dolor, la rabia y la humillación.

Cuando creía que era uno de tantos condenados… Aparece ese angelito, _Ojitos… _Dándome la oportunidad de creer una vez más en la vida.

_Ella, _Isabella_, _tenía una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?

Nadie.

Solo queda seguir y descubrirlo, es tuya la decisión de dejar de luchar o salir a delante.

—Isabella, por favor, suelta las tijeras… Te vas hacer daño. —Papá se acercó un poco.

Instintivamente Isabella acercó las tijeras ejerciendo presión en su pecho.

—No lo hagas. —Mi orden fue clara y concisa.

Se detuvo unos segundos a observarme.

Miles de emociones surgían desde lo profundo de sus ojos.

Su pequeño cuerpo exigía protección inmediata.

Sus facciones que dejaban ver que apenas habían dejado de ser una niña, dándole pasa a la mujer que era ahora.

Su rostro reflejaba la imagen de un ser indefenso, herido y atemorizado.

_Hay personas que sufren para ser recompensadas finalmente, en algún momento determinado. Mientras que otras son felices y de la noche a la mañana su mundo se desborona._

_De igual manera, todo ser humano en algún espacio de su vida pasa por alguna circunstancia que marcará su vida de forma permanente._

_Y si está en tus manos mejorar la vida de esa persona,_ _¿qué esperamos?_

_Una sola pregunta. _

—¿Por qué? —Su pregunta fue formulada reflejando el dolor en esas dos simples palabras.

_Una sola respuesta._

—Por qué yo tengo a tu hija. —Siete palabras tan sencillas pero llenas de esperanza… para comenzar de nuevo.

_La vida le daba un rayito de luz por el que luchar._

_Una nueva aventura… ¿quizás?_

¿_Quién te dice que caminarás siempre entre flores?_

_¿Tal vez sea entre rosas con espinas?_

_De todas formas… mientras una pequeña luz se cuele en tu vida..._

_¿Por qué no luchar con uñas y dientes… para que se convierta tu vida en un faro de luz brillante?_

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero tampoco está escrito que sea imposible._

* * *

Bien chicas, Isabella ha despertado!

¿Qué pasara en adelante?

A todas aquellas quienes siguen está historia, les traigo un regalito; el trailer de Trazando Caminos, al verlo se harán ideas de lo que se viene.

(Sin espacios)

watch?v=v8ft_qIuJOg&feature=

Sobre la próxima actualización, espero sea a finales de mes; haré lo posible para que este por esas fechas.

Gracias por dejar un comentario, me encanta leer sus opiniones:

**Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Rox93, DontEvenFight, .Cullen, Krisvampire, Twilightica, Ashleyswan, Sara, Rockergirl661, Chicaroberts, Tata XOXO, Robsten-Pattinson, Paola, Shley Lebrn, LicetSalvatore, , Brenda-Cullen-lvashcov, Catrina00, Eleaine Haruno de Uchiha, Karla Stew Pattz, BelenxiiiZzz, Janalez, Pao Stewart, MaeCllnWay, Liz PattStew, Dracullen, Nadiia16, Yessi-Cullen93, Jacke94, Yasmin-Cullen, Gretchen Cullen Masen, Yolabertay, SolecitoPucheta, Mvfap18, MiranCullen32, Rosaswan, Mary Cullen, Twilight-love1694, MelisaAZ, Cami fics, Wen liss, Pili, Annie Roberts, Manu Vulturi Lightwood, Camille Frost, Eletwihard, Beastyle, .7355, Maricoles, Karito CullenMasen, Danigoich, SuPattinsondeCullen, Yessenya, Johana Manzanares, Lunha 222, Lurix, Kells PTZ, Magus Cullen Nati Natu, Mel lutz L, Noe Mallen, Sheyla, Princesa Luthien, Laura Carrillo, Vero, Rubi, Connie Stew, Carelymh, Tecupi, BellaJaze, Mari-mery, Thequeenredforever, Dahia, 666spektor, , Karla Luna, Saraygarcia08, Ailemotta, Martuu341, Phoenix1993, Zujeyane, Fatima, Mon de Cullen, .Garcia888, Roor Cullen, Hellen Masen, Chayley Costa, Caritofornasier, Veronica, Marilyn, Ksts, Vivi85, DaniiHale, Caniqui, Narraly.**

**Si alguien me falto, díganme para anotarla ;)**

**Karina Castillo**


End file.
